


The Wand Chooses the Wizard

by nj_1996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Depression, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Hogwarts AU, Jos Verstappen's A+ Parenting, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nj_1996/pseuds/nj_1996
Summary: Hogwarts AU:The college years! What would it be like if after Hogwarts, these young, stupid witches and wizards would continue their studies in the subject they want to specialize in? Add plenty of romance, intrigue and mystery, and a bunch of F1 drivers as students/professors, and what happens is an absolutely lovely mess.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell, Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	1. Welcome to Draiocht

**Author's Note:**

  * For [socialite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialite/gifts).



> Aaahhh, another fic! I'm so excited about this one! And I totally did not get bullied into doing it by my friend/muse :D
> 
> No genuinely though, I adore this universe and everything it's about, and I hope you will enjoy my story, too!
> 
> Let me know what you think and what you think of the characters so far! <3

Max took a deep breath as he walked through the university’s Slytherin common room. It really was good to be home, and given the familiar decorations and atmosphere, this place already felt like it. He had just arrived at the university to start his first year there a little earlier, and was now on his way to settle in with his brand new roommate. Located in Southwestern Ireland, the University of Draiocht Staidéir, commonly shortened to Draiocht, was the foremost magical university on the British Isles, and as they liked to say themselves, the world. 

It was mostly populated with former Hogwarts students that wanted to continue their magical studies, as well as high performing students and professors from other magical schools around the world. There were witches and wizard from Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, even the schools outside of Europe. They were all there to continue their studies, and become masters in subjects such as Charms, Potions, Arithmancy & Magical Zoology, among many others.

Max would be starting his degree in Charms the day after, and he was beyond excited to be back in an environment like this, not to mention to see his friends again. He smiled as he walked through the common room, making his way to the first year’s chambers and to the room that had his and his roommate’s name on it. His suitcases were currently floating in the air in front of him as he reached the room, and as Max entered, he made the items float onto the bed before he broke the spell.

He had barely managed to do so, before a pair of arms had flung themselves around his neck, hugging him tightly. ‘’Max!’’ Lando called excitedly, happy to see his friend again after a long summer of being apart. ‘’You finally got here!’’ The fellow Slytherin noted, making the Dutchman chuckle as he hugged Lando back. ‘’Yeah, well…it’s a little harder for me to get to south-western Ireland than it is to get to a central London train station, you know.’’ He told his friend in return, before he pulled away.

Max looked around the room then, humming softly. ‘’Yeah, this’ll do. It’s nice.’’ He said happily, grabbing his wand from his pocket and waving it once, watching for a moment as all of his suitcases started to unpack on their own accord, and the décor turned into something a little more to his taste. Lando was frowning a little at Max after his last words and looked a little confused. ‘’Wait…how did you get here then if not just from central London…?’’ He asked the Dutchman curiously.

‘’I flew?’’ Max said, frowning a little in return. ‘’Managed to get a portkey to Dublin in Amsterdam and then flew the rest of the way.’’ He told the Englishman, who just started to laugh. ‘’You know you just could’ve asked how to get here, right? There is a portkey at the Ministry of Magic. In London. Honestly, Max, why are you like this?’’ Lando asked his friend as he nearly cried with laughter. ‘’You’re such an idiot, I can’t even.’’ 

Max just rolled his eyes on his best friend and sighed deeply, changing from his travel clothes into his familiar, green-lined robes. The only thing missing was the Hogwarts emblem, now replaced by the Slytherin symbol. ‘’Have the others gotten here yet? Alex, George, Nicky?’’ Max asked curiously, making Lando shrug a little. ‘’Dunno, to be honest. But we might as well go see. I want to go exploring anyhow.’’ He told his friend.

Max nodded in return, agreeing with the idea. They went out then, leaving the Slytherin common room, hidden behind a wall that opened when one told a gigantic statue of Merlin the correct password. The statue seemed friendly enough, welcoming Max to the university when he had first gotten past it on the way in. It all felt very familiar, which made sense, given that the place had originally been built specifically for the higher education of Hogwarts students. They even kept the Houses and the sorting for all newcomers, although things were a little less competitive in this place than at Hogwarts.

He and Lando went outside then, finding their way to the central courtyard of the castle of Draiocht, where they hoped to find any of their friends. They had absolutely no idea where else to look, given that they did not know the layout of the university in the slightest yet. It even took them a little while to find the courtyard itself, but both of them were way too stubborn to ask anyone for directions. The castle wasn’t as large as Hogwarts, what with there being slightly less students here, but that didn’t mean it was any less confusing or imposing to look at.

There were a number of people out in the courtyard, but none of their friends, at least not on first glance. They started walking around then, catching up on what they had both been doing during the summer, before Max suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. ‘’Is that…Alex…?’’ The Dutchman asked, frowning slightly as he looked at who he was pretty sure was his friend. ‘’Who is he with…?’’ He asked, making Lando chuckle in return.

‘’Yeah, how dare he have any other friends besides us?’’ Lando asked, obviously amused, before he decided to get their friend’s attention. ‘’ALEX?!’’ He called out, grinning when the man in question turned his head and waved excitedly. ‘’Does that answer your question?’’ Lando asked Max then. ‘’It’s definitely him.’’ He told the Dutchman, who shook his head. ‘’You’re unbelievable.’’ He told his friend, as they started to make their way over to Alex and the other people.

As they approached, Alex was still in conversation with two other people. Max could hear a distinct French accent from one of them, and the man in question smiled a friendly smile at the two wizards as they approached. Their conversation fell silent, and it was only then that the third person, a wizard with messy looking, dark hair, turned his head.

As soon as the wizard turned his head, Max immediately had to take in a sharp intake of air. He was, without a single doubt in Max’s mind, the most gorgeous creature that he had ever laid eyes upon. The first thought that managed to come up in his mind, besides the word ‘PRETTY’, was that this wizard had to be at least part nymph for him to be this good looking. 

Apparently, Max’s staring was quite noticeable, as the wizard in question raised an eyebrow at Max and cleared his throat. ‘’Can I help you?’’ He asked, his French accent thick as he spoke. Somehow, that made him only more attractive. ‘’I…I…’’ Max simply stammered, completely lost for words before he finally just pointed over at Alex. ‘’My friend.’’ He told the pretty looking wizard.

‘’Ooohh, you’re Alexander’s friend?’’ Charles asked, and Max was pretty sure that he never wanted to hear any other sound again than the sound of this man’s voice. His accent was almost as beautiful as this person was himself, and Max was again lost for words as he just nodded softly. ‘’I am Charles, and this is Pierre. We have both graduated from Beauxbatons and are here to study. Charms for me, and Magical Zoology for Pierre. I am from Monaco and he comes from France.’’ He explained to Max. ‘’And you?’’ He asked curiously.

Max was pretty sure at this point that he could come in his pants from just the sound of this man’s voice, and he was fairly certain that he was sporting a semi already. He cleared his throat a little when Charles asked him a question and looked a little sheepish, before the words were actually processed by his brain. ‘’Uhm…Charms for me, too.’’ He told the wizard, glancing over at Lando, who was still hugging and talking to Alex. ‘’And that’s Lando. He’s here on a quidditch scholarship and he’s still figuring out exactly what he wants to study at the moment.’’

‘’Ooohhh, quidditch!’’ Charles said excitedly, turning to Lando rather than Max. ‘’What position do you play, are you really that good?’’ He asked the wizard curiously, who chuckled happily in return. ‘’Yeah, I’m really, really good actually.’’ Lando told Charles, humble as he always was, before he continued. ‘’And I’m a seeker.’’ He added proudly, making the Monegasque gasp and grin excitedly. ‘’Me too!’’ He told his fellow wizard, before he hummed softly. ‘’Do you think they have any try outs for the house team…?’’ He asked curiously.

‘’Uuhhh, what house are you in?’’ Max interjected, and Charles looked back at the Dutchman then, seemingly remembering that the man existed as he did. ‘’Gryffindor.’’ He answered, and Max instantly started to groan inwardly. Both Charles and Pierre were still wearing neutral robes, not showing off any house pride for the moment, but the fact that the handsome wizard was apparently in team dumb jocks didn’t bode well for Max’s chances of ending up in bed with the man.

‘’And you….Slytherin?’’ Charles asked curiously, noticing the green accents on Max’s robes, as well as the snake badge on his chest. ‘’Hmmm, I have been told some things about your House already…they are not great, I must admit.’’ He said and chuckled a little to himself, before he turned back to glance at Pierre. ‘’Now, we must really be going. We still have to unpack and get our new robes.’’ He explained, before he took his friend’s arm and started walking off with him.

‘’Goodbye Alexander, Lando, Alexander’s friend!’’ He called as they walked off, and Max’s eyes widened as they did. He hadn’t even thought to give the pretty wizard his name, and now he was already known as nothing more than ‘Alexander’s friend’. Lando was chuckling as the pair of French wizards walked off, turning back to Alex with a curious look on his face. ‘’Since when are you friends with a pair of sexy Beauxbatons studs?’’ He asked the Hufflepuff, who started laughing.

‘’I’m not!’’ He told Lando, before he started chuckling. ‘’Okay, I might be starting to maybe be a little. Anyway, Pierre is my new roommate, and he’s a Hufflepuff too, AND he’s also studying Magical Zoology, so I guess we’re going to be seeing a lot of each other in the future. We might as well be friends then.’’ Alex explained, shrugging a little. He then broke into a bit of a smirk, shifting his eyes over to Max, who was still gazing in the direction that Charles had walked off in.

‘’What about you then, mr. smooth-talker?’’ Alex teased Max, looking endlessly amused. ‘’You turned into a caveman as soon as you laid eyes on Charles!’’ He told the Slytherin, who groaned out loud this time. ‘’Shut up.’’ He told Alex. ‘’Or I’ll turn your studybooks into something that’ll bite your hands off.’’ He warned his friend, looking a little grumpy now. He didn’t like being picked on. ‘’It’s not my fault that Charles is the prettiest creature that I’ve ever seen in my fucking life! Is he part nymph? He has to be, right? No full human could ever be that attractive…’’ He said, and Lando and Alex looked at each other for exactly one second, before they burst out laughing.

‘’Maxy has a cruuuuush.’’ Lando teased, earning him a smack on the back of the head from the Dutchman, before they all got distracted by someone sneaking up behind Alex and suddenly putting their hands over his eyes. ‘’Guess who.’’ A very familiar voice said, and the Hufflepuff gasped excitedly, before he instantly spun around and kissed his boyfriend deeply, nuzzling his face into the Ravenclaw’s neck right after as he cuddled close. ‘’Hi, Georgie.’’ He said quietly.

George kissed and hugged Alex back, holding him nice and close for a moment as he rubbed the man’s back and enjoyed his boyfriend for a moment, before he smiled over at his other friends. ‘’Hi there, gents. Good to see you both again, good summers?’’ He asked curiously, making Max sigh softly as Lando nodded, and George immediately looked a little uncomfortable. ‘’Fuck, sorry Max. I shouldn’t have asked.’’ He excused himself, but Max just shrugged. ‘’It’s fine, mate. You can’t help that my dad is a dick.’’ He told his friend, who nodded and shifted his attention back to his boyfriend.

‘’Why did you not come and see me immediately? What is this I hear about you hanging out with pretty Frenchies instead of your very handsome, perfectly good, English boyfriend?’’ George demanded from Alex, the playful smile constantly on his face as he teased his boyfriend, who just shut him up again by kissing him deeply. ‘’I’ll make it up to you later.’’ He said quietly, teasingly licking his lips a little as he looked into the Ravenclaw’s eyes. ‘’Your roommate is Nicky, right? We can kindly ask him to vacate the room for a little while. Or a long while, depending on how you’re feeling.’’ He whispered, making George shiver softly, and Max groan as he caught some of that.

‘’I really don’t need to hear this guys…’’ He told them, making Alex roll his eyes as he turned back around in George’s arms and leaned against the man as he looked at Max. ‘’Oh hush, you. You’re just salty because you don’t get to fuck Charles, who I am pretty sure is not part nymph. At least he didn’t have any effect on me…Maybe it’s just love at first sight.’’ He teased. 

‘’Albon, I swear to god if you don’t stop this I will curse all of your papers for the entire period.’’ He told the Hufflepuff, earning him a raised eyebrow from George. ‘’Really? You’re going to threaten the guy who has access to magical animals with a boyfriend who was our year’s best potion maker at Hogwarts?’’ The Ravenclaw asked, protective as ever over his sweet Alex.

‘’Speaking of studying….’’ Lando interrupted, before things really started to escalate. ‘’All of you need to report back to me on who the hottest professor is. I don’t care what I have to study, I just want something really nice to look at while I do it. So….that’s your homework for day one.’’ He announced, making George roll his eyes. ‘’Lando, I take this very seriously. I intend to be top of my class and I won’t have you ruin this for me.’’ He informed his friend, who just grinned in return. ‘’And yours better be really hot,’’ He told Alex and Max. ‘’Because George has just taken an early lead for Potions.’’

They spent the rest of the afternoon together, all catching up with what they’d been up to since their graduations. Lando had mostly spent his summer in quidditch practice. His parents had a huge estate out in south-western England, where he spent his day perfecting his Seeking skills. Alex had spent his days at home, taking care of all of the animals that his family kept as pets. He dreamt of turning it into a proper menagerie one day, as a proper magizoologist. George had, true to form, spent a lot of time on his studies, wanting to be as prepared as possible for starting his degree. He had created all kinds of potions at home, and had brought a lot of them with him, because he figured that they might come in handy.

Max refused to say anything about his summer. Even back at Hogwarts, he had always stayed at school whenever he could, much preferring it to going back home to spend time with his family. He was an open book about most things to his friends, but his family was the one subject that he did not like to talk about. At all. It was finally around dinner time when they decided they should probably start heading to the castle’s great hall to have something to eat. They had barely started to walk, still deep in conversation, when another wizard, older than them, walked into Lando and sent him tumbling to the ground, groaning in pain.

The wizard was dressed in Hufflepuff colours, and he was staring at a map as he walked into Lando, immediately putting it away when he noticed what happened. ‘’Oh god, I am so, so sorry.’’ An Australian accent told the Slytherin, extending a hand and helping him up from the ground when Lando took it. ‘’I…I seem to be a little lost, could you guys maybe give me some directions?’’ He asked the group, who stared silently for a moment, before the wizard continued. ‘’Oh, sorry. Where are my manners. I am professor Daniel Ricciardo, the new Potions professor and the new head of Hufflepuff House. Could you point me to Headmistress Granger’s office by any chance?’’

The first to speak up was, like Max had instantly figured out would happen, George. Given that he was studying potions, he would no doubt try and get himself ingratiated with the professor as quickly as possible. ‘’Of course, professor.’’ He said happily. ‘’You just take a right down this hallway and take the stairs up as high as you can go. You’ll see a painting of Albus Dumbledore, tell him who you are and he should let you in.’’ He explained. Daniel thanked George profusely, before he headed off, and Max noticed that Lando was still staring after the Professor as he walked away from them.

‘’You okay mate…?’’ He asked the fellow Slytherin, who turned back to his friends with a bright grin. ‘’I am, yeah. I have decided that I’m going to be studying Potions.’’ He informed them all with a grin.


	2. Charms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! I'm really loving this so far. It's such a different dynamic than my other fics.
> 
> I really hope that you guys are enjoying it as much as I am so far, let me know! <3

‘’No.’’ George said, looking incredibly serious as he full on glared over at Lando. ‘’You are not taking potions, Lando. It’s not happening.’’ He told the wizard, only stopping his talking when Alex reached out to take his boyfriend’s hand. ‘’Well, I am. So you might as well stop complaining.’’ Lando replied, a bright smile on his face. He loved annoying George, it was one of his most entertaining hobbies. Really, he would’ve picked potions just for that, the fact that the professor was apparently smoking hot was a very welcome bonus.

George seemed to only get angrier after Lando’s reply, and he looked like he was about to start yelling when Alex interrupted him. ‘’George, stop it. You’re making a scene.’’ He told the man, frowning when George turned his head to glare at him instead. ‘’Seriously, George?’’ Alex asked then, and the Ravenclaw’s face relaxed immediately, like he only then realised what he was doing. ‘’I…sorry, Alex. I just…’’

‘’You were just being a dick, like you can be.’’ Alex finished for his boyfriend, before letting go of his hand and turning to Lando instead, taking his arm. ‘’Come on, let’s go get some dinner.’’ He told the Slytherin as he walked off with him. The sight made Max chuckle, and he patted George’s shoulder for a moment. ‘’Well, looks like you have some making up to do with your boyfriend before you can ask Nicky to vacate the room.’’ He teased, laughing a little to himself as he and George made their way to the dining hall, too.

The dining hall at the university was a lot more relaxed than at Hogwarts. There were still the large tables filled with food, but people from all Houses just sat down wherever they wanted to. The four of them sat down together, with Alex sitting down across from George rather than next to him, and it wasn’t long before Nicholas joined them, too.

‘’Here you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you guys!’’ He said excitedly when he found the group, sitting down next to Max with a bright smile. ‘’Yeah, this place is a bit of a maze.’’ The Slytherin admitted, shoving another bite into his mouth before he turned to Nicholas. ‘’So Nicky, you all settled in then?’’ He asked curiously, and the Ravenclaw nodded happily. ‘’Yup. All done. Can’t wait to get started tomorrow to be honest with you.’’ He told Max, who hummed softly.

‘’And how do you feel about rooming with George? I imagine you’re going to get asked to conveniently not be there in the evenings quite a lot.’’ Max teased with a bit of a smirk. It made Nicholas shrug, and he didn’t seem too bothered as he started his dinner. ‘’I’m fine with it. I know how George is as a roommate, and I know that he and Alex won’t fuck up my side of the room. So as long as I can find someone to hang out with, I’ll be totally okay.’’ He told his friend.

Max chuckled softly to himself then, his eyes slowly scanning the room until they suddenly stopped and the Slytherin gasped softly. There he was again. The French or Monegasque or whatever wizard, the prettiest creature that Max had ever seen. He even looked elegant eating pasta, which should just not be allowed at all. Suddenly Charles looked up, meeting Max’s gaze, and the Slytherin did not know how quickly to look away again, blushing slightly. He was just happy that none of the others seemed to notice.

After dinner, the five of them hung out a little longer, just spending some time together like they usually would, before one by one, they started to turn in for bed. Alex was still pissed at the way George had acted towards him earlier, so he wasn’t getting any that night, much to the endless amusement of the others in the group. Max returned to the Slytherin common room with Lando, turning in for the night while his fellow wizard stayed up a little longer, given that he didn’t have a class in the early morning.

When Max woke up the next morning, he felt like he had to rush like crazy to get to class in time. It wasn’t that he had overslept or anything, but the layout of the castle was still a bit of a mystery to him, and so he figured that actually finding the class would be difficult enough. He stepped out of bed as soon as he awoke, getting dressed and rushing to the dining hall to get some food in him, before he was on his way again.

With what felt like all of the luck in the world, he actually managed to find the classroom rather quickly, and he had his pick of seats to choose from. All desks were arranged in pairs, and Max was pleased when he managed to scare anyone who came too close off by glaring at him. He just enjoyed the extra space. It was a little later, when every single seat in the classroom except the one next to Max was filled, that the professor walked into the room. He gave everyone a friendly smile, and Max instantly recognized the man, given that it was the only professor he had met before joining the university.

‘’Good morning, class. I am Professor Sebastian Vettel, head of Slytherin House and the resident Charms professor here at Draiocht.’’ The Professor went on to speak, to explain what they would be covering in the upcoming semester, when the door to the classroom suddenly opened, and a slightly red-looking Charles walked in, looking very guilty. ‘’I’m sorry, professor. I had some trouble finding the classroom. It won’t happen again.’’ He told Sebastian, who let out a deep sigh. ‘’What is your name, mister…?’’ He asked, and Charles finally met the professor’s gaze then, giving him a smile. ‘’Leclerc, professor.’’

As Charles spoke, that absolutely delicious accent came through, and Max really couldn’t help but stare at the beautiful wizard. ‘’Well, mister Leclerc. I will let you off the hook this time.’’ The Professor said, and Charles looked visibly relieved, before the man continued. ‘’If you can answer me this question. If someone were to use a charm to permanently change the weather on a certain location, which counter spell would you use to undo the effect without the risk of dispelling any other charms that might around?’’

Charles swallowed thickly as he was asked the question, clearly digging around in his brain for the answer. ‘’Meteolojinx Recanto, professor.’’ He answered almost the instant that Sebastian finished his question, and the professor looked a little surprised. ‘’That is…completely correct, mister Leclerc. I have to say that I’m impressed.’’ He noted with an amused looking smile. ‘’Please, take your seat, and let’s continue.’’ Charles looked around the room then, and walked over to the single seat that was not yet taken: The one next to Max.

The Dutchman’s eyes widened a little when he realized what was happening, and he had to hold himself back making any very unseemly noises as the Gryffindor walked over to the empty seat and sat down right next to Max. Close enough for him to touch. Close enough for Max to glance at the wizard’s profile and pass out at how incredibly beautiful he was. It got a lot worse when Charles finished unpacking his shoulder bag and turned his head to smile at Max.

He had dimples around his mouth that Max just immediately wanted to touch and explore, and the little crinkles around Charles’ eyes as he smiled were absolutely insane. Speaking of those eyes…Max could barely tell what colour they were. They seemed…green…but almost like they had some yellow in them, too. It was fascinating, and the Dutchman felt like he would be able to stare into those and drown in them for hours on end.

‘’Hello.’’ Charles finally said, breaking Max’s thoughts and making the Slytherin clear his throat, wiping his slightly sweaty hands on his robes. ‘’Hi, how are you?’’ He asked, and Charles only smiled wider. ‘’I’m very well, thank you. My name is Charles, and you are?’’ He asked the Slytherin, whose face immediately fell. Did Charles genuinely not remember him? It was almost like his thoughts got through to the Gryffindor, who proceeded to gasp softly. ‘’Ooohhh, I remember! You’re Alexander’s friend!’’ He said, breaking into giggle that was so adorable it made Max smile like crazy person. 

‘’I’m so sorry. I just met so many new people today that I can’t keep everyone straight.’’ Charles told Max, who hummed softly in return. ‘’I’m not straight either.’’ He told the wizard, before realizing what utter nonsense he had just said. ‘’I mean, I’m gay. I mean….nice to meet you, too.’’ He told Charles, blushing deeply as he decided to not look at this beautiful creature anymore to try and stop embarrassing himself. Charles continued to laugh a little right next to him, opening his notebook and seemingly dropping the subject, before he whispered a quiet, ‘’Me too.’’ to Max. 

‘’So,’’ Professor Vettel continued after explaining the curriculum for the semester. ‘’I want you to take a good look at the person sitting next to you. They are going to be your partner for every single assignment that you have for your entire freshman year, so I hope for you that you picked well.’’ He told the class. Max was a little shocked by the professor’s words, but he could only sigh happily as he glanced back at Charles. He really wouldn’t mind spending a lot of time with this man. Not in the slightest. 

He continued to stare at the Monegasque wizard, a little lost in his own head, before the mention of his own name suddenly ripped him away from his thoughts. He looked over at professor Vettel, looking like a deer caught in the headlights as the man was apparently waiting for an answer. ‘’Well, mister Verstappen? Do you know the answer or not?’’ The man asked.

‘’I…I…’’ Max just stammered, really having not the slightest clue, given that he hadn’t even been paying enough attention to hear the question in the first place. He started to panic a little, until he suddenly heard a whisper from Charles next to him. ‘’Rennervate.’’ He whispered behind his hand. ‘’The counter spell to Stupefy is rennervate.’’ He reminded the Slytherin, who acted like he suddenly remembered the answer. ‘’Rennervate, sir.’’ He told the professor, who finally broke into a smile.

‘’Thank you, mister Verstappen. I wouldn’t expect any less from a former Slytherin prefect.’’ Sebastian said, looking very pleased that Max hadn’t failed him after all. He continued his lesson then, and Charles cleared his throat to get Max’s attention. ‘’Did you really not know that?’’ He asked quietly, and Max had to blush again. ‘’I did I just…I was in my head for a moment, I hadn’t heard the question.’’ He explained to the Gryffindor, who chuckled softly.

‘’Would you like to go have lunch after this? We can talk through our first assignment. I would get lunch with Pierre, but he is stuck with a dragon or something all day long.’’ Charles told the Dutchman, who nearly fainted at the thought of going on a date with Charles. ‘’I…yes, of course. That sounds really nice, actually.’’ He told the Monegasque, who gave a little smile in return before he continued taking meticulous notes on everything that professor Vettel told the class.

Class was finally dismissed some time later, after professor Vettel had handed each group their item for the first assignment. ‘’All of the items that I am giving to you now are cursed.’’ He informed the class as he walked around and placed one each pair of desks. ‘’Your task is to both figure out what curse is placed on the item, and to dispel it. Secondly, I want a paper detailing your journey and how you came to the answer. You have until the last day of the month. Good luck to you all.’’

Max stared at the item that the professor had placed in front of him. It looked to be a perfectly normal teddy bear, but until they were able to identify it any further, Max was definitely not touching it. He took his wand out, making the bear lift into the air and down into his bag. Only…once he cast the spell, nothing happened. He tried it again…nothing. ‘’That’s weird…’’ He told Charles, the Monegasque chuckling a little after he tried it as well. ‘’Weird indeed. And interesting.’’ He said, looking excited as he held his bag open next to the bear and used his wand to let it fall in. ‘’Lunch then?’’

Max nodded quickly in response, quickly getting up and putting his bag over his shoulder as he walked out of the classroom with Charles. They talked as they made their way over to the dining hall, and the Dutchman quickly learned that Charles was not one to keep quiet once he had started talking. A waterfall of information came from the Monegasque, and Max had already learned about seemingly all of Beauxbatons and the Gryffindor’s entire family before they had even sat down at the table.

‘’So uhm…’’ Max finally started, as soon as he finally had found the courage to ask. ‘’Are you dating anyone? Pierre?’’ He asked. Charles had already admitted to Max that he wasn’t straight, seemingly to help a little with the Dutchman’s embarrassment, but Max really wanted to know if he had any chance whatsoever with the beautiful wizard sitting across from him. 

Charles started to laugh loudly at Max’s words, finding something about them apparently incredibly funny. ‘’What’s so funny?’’ Max asked curiously, and the Monegasque continued giggling a little as he looked back over at the Dutchman. ‘’The thought of dating Pierre.’’ He explained. ‘’Don’t get me wrong. He is hot and I love him to the ends of the earth and back, but he is like a brother to me.’’ He told Max. He hummed a little then, an amused smile on his face as he looked over into the Dutchman’s eyes. ‘’But why do you ask?’’ He asked curiously, immediately making Max blush.

Thankfully, he was saved by Lando and George joining them at the table, with Lando seemingly melting against Max’s side as he put his head down against the Dutchman’s shoulder. ‘’Maxy, save me. George is being a dick to me again.’’ He whined to his best friend, making George gasp. ‘’I am?! You are the one who tried to distract me all class long by talking about how hot the professor is! I have a boyfriend for god’s sake!’’ He hissed in return, sitting down next to Charles, who looked very entertained.

‘’Hi.’’ He told George. ‘’I’m Charles, and you?’’ He asked curiously. ‘’Hi Charles, I’m George.’’ The Englishman replied, before Lando interjected. ‘’He’s Alexander’s boyfriend.’’ He informed the Monegasque, making him gasp in delight. ‘’Oh you’re that George! I’ve only just met Alexander, but even then he talked a lot about you.’’ He said and chuckled. 

The fact that there was a new person in the mix seemed to distract George and Lando from their bickering, and Max smiled as the both of them immediately seemed to include Charles in everything. Charles really seemed to effortlessly fit in with his charm. He was also a little relieved that he didn’t have to answer the Monegasque’s question, because he really was not ready in the slightest to admit that he already had a bit of a crush on the Gryffindor.

Soon enough, Lando managed to get Max’s attention again, while George was busy in conversation with Charles. ‘’So I have made a decision when it comes to my unbearably hot new professor.’’ He informed Max, who already felt a little worried for whatever words were going to come out of Lando’s mouth next. ‘’Oh god…Lando, do I really want to know?’’ He asked, making the Englishman grin in return.

‘’I don’t know, do you want to know that I’m going to have sex with my professor or not?’’


	3. George & Alex (Smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! And given that I'm basically doing Hogwarts, the college years here, there has to be some smut in there.
> 
> This chapter is focused on George & Alex, who are just the cutest, most amazing boyfriends ever. Full disclosure, I started writing this chapter before Sunday's stream, and it only made me more sure of this fact.
> 
> I love them SO much. <3
> 
> Also: This is my first time writing George/Alex, so please bear with me

After having lunch with Charles, Max and Lando, George went to the library. Professor Ricciardo had given them some readings to do for the week ahead, and given that Alex was still…fighting a dragon, or whatever they did in that magical zoology class on day one, George decided that he might as well get a head start. He spent a couple of hours on his reading, making notes and really getting into it, as the material turned out to be rather interesting. He was so into it that he nearly jumped out of his seat when a pair of hands suddenly covered his eyes, and familiar voice whispered into his ear.

‘’Guess who?’’ Alex asked, making George chuckle once he was finally over his initial shock. ‘’You nearly scared me to death, you twat.’’ He told his boyfriend, a bright smile on his face as he took Alex’s hand and pulled the Hufflepuff down to sit in his lap. ‘’Had a good day, my love?’’ He asked curiously, earning him a pleased hum in return, before Alex just kissed George deeply. ‘’Yeah.’’ He said quietly. ‘’But I missed you.’’

George closed his eyes as Alex leaned in, kissing his boyfriend back as his arms wrapped themselves a little tighter around the man’s waist. ‘’I dreamt of you last night.’’ He said quietly, resting their foreheads together when they pulled away from their kiss. He could practically feel the smirk that appeared on Alex’s face at his words, and he knew that his boyfriend knew damn well what kind of dream he meant. ‘’Oh? Was it a nice dream?’’ Alex asked innocently, his long fingers playing gently with the hair on the back of George’s head as they cuddled together.

George hummed in return, keeping his eyes closed as he nodded gently. ‘’Yeah, it was. We were in my room, making out.’’ He whispered, making Alex hum softly. George’s dreams tended to be a little more risqué than that. ‘’Then I undressed you and started kissing you all over your beautiful body.’’ The Ravenclaw continued, and Alex couldn’t help but chuckle a little. That was the George that he knew. ‘’That sounds lovely, Georgie.’’ He told his boyfriend quietly. ‘’Anything else before you woke up?’’ He asked, with the Ravenclaw nodding in return.

‘’Of course.’’ George whispered, his turn to smirk as he really only pulled his boyfriend closer to himself. ‘’I said I undressed you. You were completely naked, all mine. You can I can’t resist a taste of you when I have you like that, Alex.’’ He listened as Alex’s breathing sped up slightly, and the man finally opened his eyes to look his boyfriend in the eye. ‘’Is that something you would like?’’ George asked quietly, licking his lip as he continued to stare deep into the Hufflepuff’s eyes.

Alex had to swallow then, and nodded softly. ‘’Yeah. Fuck…yes, George. Missed you so much like that.’’ He admitted quietly. They hadn’t been together in that way since before the summer, and Alex could admit at least to himself that he was slightly desperate for it after cockblocking his boyfriend the day before after being angry with him. ‘’But Pierre is back in my room now, so…’’ He said quietly, making George grin.

‘’I meant tonight, my love. But if you’re really that desperate for it I happen to know that Nicky has an afternoon class, so my room is empty for us to use as we like.’’ George told his boyfriend quietly. ‘’Fuck, then what the fuck are we still waiting for, George?’’ Alex replied, making George grin even wider in return. He got up then, helping Alex onto his feet as well before he took the man’s hand and started walking him over to the Ravenclaw common room.

It was quite a long walk, the common room being located all the way up in the astronomy tower, but the empty room that they were met with was more than worth it. As soon as Alex closed the door behind himself, George was on him, kissing him deeply and gaining access to the Hufflepuff’s mouth with just a quick move of his tongue. Alex felt amazing in his arms as he pulled him close, and he only stopped making out with his boyfriend because Alex insisted on pulling away after a few minutes. ‘’Let’s get this off of you.’’ He said with a grin, pulling George’s robes off of him, before doing the same with his own.

He watched George lick his lips as he took his shirt off, and Alex hummed softly then, walking back over and pecking his boyfriend’s lips. ‘’I really don’t want to drag out the foreplay too long, George. It’s been way too long and I want you to show me just how much you’ve missed me.’’ He told the man, who did not need to be told twice. He stared into Alex’s eyes for a moment longer, before smirking, grabbing his boyfriend’s hips and turning the two of them around until he could push him backwards onto the bed. 

‘’Stay there.’’ George told the man, taking his own shirt off and throwing it aside as Alex watched breathlessly. George undid and took off his trousers and socks next, leaving him in just his underwear as he approached his boyfriend with a smirk. ‘’You like what you see, Alexander?’’ He asked curiously. Alex grinned at his boyfriend from the bed and chuckled softly. ‘’Are you going to live out your dreams on me, Georgie?’’ He asked curiously.

The sudden question made George blush slightly, and he cleared his throat as he climbed onto the bed between Alex’s spread legs. ‘’I was planning to, yes. Is that a problem?’’ The Ravenclaw asked, leaning up over his boyfriend to kiss his abs as he undid the man’s pants. Alex sighed happily at the feeling of George’s lips on his skin and shook his head as he closed his eyes for the moment. ‘’No. Totally fine. Just checking. Go on then.’’ He told the man, lifting his hips when George pulled his pants down, quickly followed by his boxers soon after.

Alex found himself completely naked on George’s bed, watching his incredibly hot boyfriend climbing over him to kiss him. ‘’I want to kiss you, and touch you, and show you just how much I missed you, my love.’’ He told Alex quietly, his fingers slowly stroking the Hufflepuff’s hip. It made Alex’s breath stop for a moment, before he nodded softly. ‘’That sounds amazing.’’ He told his boyfriend. ‘’Please do.’’ 

George grinned in return, giving Alex a long, final kiss before he moved on to the man’s neck, kissing and nipping at the skin. They had been together for quite some time now, and so George knew precisely where all of Alex’s most sensitive spots were. The places on his body that would have him hard and begging for George’s touch in minutes.

‘’Geoooooorge!’’ The Hufflepuff moaned out, gasping when the man sucked at his neck and started to tease his nipple with his thumb. ‘’God, I forgot how loud you can be, Alex.’’ George said and chuckled a little to himself, pulling off of the man and stepping of the bed. ‘’No, where are you going? Geoooorge!’’ Alex whined when his boyfriend left him all alone.

‘’God, Alex, calm down.’’ George replied as he rummaged around in his robes for a moment, looking for his wand. ‘’I just need to make sure that nobody can hear us fooling around in here is all.’’ He grinned when he finally found what he was looking for, waving his wand around for a moment as he mumbled a few spells. ‘’All done.’’ He said happily, putting his wand down again and taking his boxers off as he walked back to his boyfriend. ‘’Now I can come and play with your wand instead.’’ He told Alex, who let out a loud groan in return and facepalmed.

‘’You are the actual worst.’’ He told George, who continued to chuckle to himself as he got back between Alex’s legs and started kissing his way upwards from the man’s knee. ‘’Hmmm. I wonder if you’ll still be saying that once I’ve got my mouth on you.’’ The Ravenclaw teased, his lips by now on Alex’s inner thigh as he slowly wrapped his fingers around his boyfriend’s growing cock. ‘’Fuck…’’ Alex groaned, his eyes falling shut again at his boyfriend’s firm, but gentle touch.

‘’I love you so much, George.’’ Alex moaned right after, making George smirk before he wrapped his lips around his boyfriend. The Hufflepuff let out a loud gasp at the feeling, knowing instantly that he was not going to last very long at all. It had been ages since George had made him feel this way, and he was desperate for it. ‘’Geeeeeoooorge.’’ Alex moaned tangling his fingers into the man’s hair as his boyfriend went to work.

Within minutes, George had Alex exactly where he wanted him, a moaning, begging mess of want and need. He pulled away then with a grin, placing another kiss on his boyfriend’s inner thigh before gently rolling him over and spreading his legs a little wider to expose the man’s hole. He placed his hands on Alex’s ass, gently massaging and kneading the skin as he spread his cheeks open. ‘’I’m gonna eat you out and spread you open now, love.’’ He told the Hufflepuff gently, chuckling when he just got a groan in return.

George leaned in then, giving Alex a cheeky bite on his ass, before he went to work with his tongue. He had barely been going for a minute or two, having just gotten a finger inside of his boyfriend, when the door to the room suddenly opened. 

‘’Hey George, are you home yet? I got off-MERLIN’S BEARD!’’ Nicholas said as he walked into the room, only to see his best friend with his face buried in his boyfriend’s ass. Alex really only picked up that there was anyone else in the room when Nicholas started to yell, and he turned his head, gasping loudly. At pretty much the exact same moment, both men let out a loud ‘’GEORGE!’’ Clearly angry with the Ravenclaw for not locking the door. 

The man in question had quickly pulled away by now, sitting on his knees and trying to hide how very hard he still was. ‘’Fuck…uhm…Nicky, could you come back a little later? Alex and I are a little busy at the moment…’’ He told his friend, who let out a long groan. ‘’I actually can’t believe you.’’ Nicholas replied as he covered his eyes. ‘’You are mister detail, George. Lock the freaking door when you have sex. Or better yet, let me know so I can stay out and not be scarred for the rest of my life!’’ 

Nicholas turned around then, grabbing a book from his bag before he left the room again, slamming it closed behind as he was very clearly pissed off about the whole thing. He had barely left, or Alex was looking at the door, raising a hand and going ‘’Colloportus.’’ A locking sounds followed immediately after, and George couldn’t help but moan softly. ‘’It’s so hot that you can cast spells without your wand, love.’’ He told his boyfriend, leaning down to kiss him.

As he did, Alex just huffed and turned his head away. ‘’Do you seriously think I’m just going to go through with having you fuck me after Nicky just walked in on us? That was embarrassing, George. Really fucking embarrassing.’’ He told the Ravenclaw, glaring at him a little, but not making any move to get out of bed as of yet. ‘’Well what about me?’’ George demanded with a pout as he leaned over Alex. The Hufflepuff was still lying on his front, and George’s still hard cock fit snugly between his cheeks as the man held himself up only a little over his boyfriend.

He kissed Alex’s neck then, humming softly before he chuckled. ‘’I was the one with my face between your cheeks, remember? That would be the more compromising position of the two, I think.’’ He said with a smirk. It made Alex laugh, and the Hufflepuff hummed as he felt George still being very turned on. ‘’Do you really still want to after all that just happened?’’ 

Alex could hear George hum into his ear, and a kiss on the shell followed soon after. ‘’I have the most beautiful man in the entire world naked underneath me right now, and I just had my lips around his cock and my tongue in his arse. How could I not still want to?’’ He asked quietly. A shiver went through Alex, and the Hufflepuff let out a soft moan.

‘’Fuck…I hate that you do this to me…’’ Alex mumbled, making George’s smirk grow a little wider. ‘’Do what, my love?’’ He asked innocently, and the Hufflepuff just groaned. ‘’Just shut up and fuck me already, Georgie.’’ George really did not need to be told again. He got back down between his boyfriend’s legs, spreading them open and prepping Alex until he was absolutely sure the man was ready to take him. Only then did he move back up, kissing between the Hufflepuff’s shoulder blades as he slowly pushed inside of him.

‘’Ohhh Geoooorge. Oh, fuck…’’ Alex moaned. It had been ages since he’d last been fucked. He felt so full, so hot, so….loved. George let out a groan as he bottomed out inside, biting his lip a little as he put his forehead down against Alex’s back for a moment. ‘’Let me know when I can move, love. I don’t want to hurt you.’’ He said quietly, only getting a groan in return. ‘’Don’t care about that. Just fuck me already, George.’’ Alex practically begged, trying to move his hips to find some more friction, only to find that his boyfriend had them pinned down.

George hummed softly in return. He wanted to follow Alex’s request, wanted to absolutely go to town on his boyfriend, but he felt like this just wasn’t the time. They hadn’t done this in months, and so he didn’t just want to fuck, he wanted to make love. ‘’I love you so much, babe.’’ He told the Hufflepuff as he slowly started to move his hips, and Alex almost gasped in relief. ‘’Love you too, Georgie. More, please.’’

The Ravenclaw held himself up on his palms as he fucked into his boyfriend. It was a bit of an awkward position, and he could already feel his muscles burning as he thrusted into his boyfriend, but it was worth it. It was so fucking worth it. He wanted to be close to Alex, to be able to kiss and feel him as they made love. It wasn’t long though, before the Hufflepuff started to whine a little, almost sounding disappointed with himself. ‘’I’m close, Georgie.’’ He told the Ravenclaw, who nodded. ‘’Me too, baby. Love you so much, fuck…Gonna come. You’re gonna come for me too, yeah?’’

George cried out after those words, feeling his orgasm overwhelming him as he finished and shot his load into his boyfriend, who really had not expected that yet. Alex gasped loudly, moaning George’s name as the feeling sent him over the edge too, and he came hard in to the bed underneath them.

George panted heavily as he pulled out, lying down next to Alex to catch his breath, with the Hufflepuff watching him with a tired, satisfied smile on his face. ‘’I love you.’’ Alex said quietly, leaning over and kissing George deeply, his fingers lazily tracing the man’s torso. ‘’Sorry for coming so soon, but I…it’s just been a while.’’ He excused himself, making George laugh in return.

‘’Hush, babe. Let’s just say it’s because I’m that good.’’ George offered with a wink, pulling Alex in closer to make out with him a little more. ‘’I’m sorry I didn’t lock the door. I really thought I had everything…’’ The Ravenclaw finally said, accompanied by a deep sigh. ‘’Maybe your sexiness just distracted me a little too much…’’ He proposed, and Alex chuckled in return. ‘’I’m sure that was it.’’ He winked, leaning in again to make out with George until they had to clean up for Nicky’s eventual return.


End file.
